Pet Care Strategies
Evolution When you open the Pakkabook your Pakka pets will be sorted by age first and by difficulty to get them second. For example, Bitt is harder to get than Nello, Clipper is harder to get than Tanji, Mayonaka is harder to get than Piero and Piero is harder to get than Poonai. Every single egg is sorted like this. Easy pets are the ones you get when their average happiness and hunger stats are low. They are the default, if you ignore them completely (without killing them) they will evolve into easy pets. * TIP: check on your pet every day, because there is a possibility that your pet might be close to be death. you will know that because they will have a skull on its head. to stop it, you need a healing potion or medicine. (often appears at the store) Medium pets '''are the ones you get if you get their average happiness and hunger stats are at a high level. '''Hard pets '''are the ones you get when their average happiness and hunger stats are high, and when their Training/discipline bar is high and their weight is "healthy". If an egg has more than 3 evolutions for a certain age they will be sorted like this from first to last: hard, medium-hard, medium-easy, then easy. Your pet's evolution, will be based on the average HAPPY & HUNGER values for that age, as well as it's discipline level and weight. The averages for HAPPY & HUNGER only take into account the current age. This means that even if you had a terrible average for your 'kid' pet, these bad averages won't carry over to your teen stage. The only thing that matters when evolving is that the average happiness and hunger values are kept high. If your pet had these values at 0 after you feed them for the first time (in that age) you will probably not be able to get the best/hardest evolution. One of the most useful strategies is to fill all the values, wait till they drop one or two dots, and fill them again, now when you use the inspector you'll get a better pet. You can now feed it evolve foods to assure you get that evolution, keep checking in on them so that their happiness and hunger values never reach 0, or you can move on to the weight and the discipline to get an even better pet. Nello is more common than Bitt, Tanji is more common than Clipper, and Poonai is more common than Piero and Mayonaka. '''Power Evolving Power evolving can be done using food with the evolve stat. Because evolutions are largely based on HAPPY & HUNGER averages, you can use evo foods to make your pet evolve after only 5-10 min to achieve new evolutions quickly and easily. Training Quickly See'' also: Training'' Many people use Broccoli/Yogurt/Bread/Eggplant as a way to train their pets quickly. Pakka pets are more likely to turn away from healthier (less fatty) food, and way more likely to turn away lower fat foods if they are not happy. Use this to your advantage by feeding them your chosen "icky food" over and over again and making them eat it to train your pet for different evolutions. If your pet doesn't turn away from the food at first, tap your pet while it is trying to eat to stop it eating the food, you will eventually see the red exclamation mark above its head showing it doesn't want to eat it, and then you can continue training. Broccoli seems to work best, but yogurt and bread can work as well since those foods do not increase to happiness of your pet. Also when your pet eats its own poop it evolves even faster! Mystery Pets They're adult pakka pets that you get when you meet specific requirements. For example, Duster evolves from a dirty teen. Some are item-based, like Starks ,who evolve from pets who have eaten an alien meal or a Kongo's coconut. For more detailed information about evolving your Pakka into specific pets, head to the Pet Evolutions List! Category:Pet Evolution